The Start of War
by Fantasia V
Summary: Prussia invades Austria's vital regions. Human names used and pretty much pure lemon.


_Heeeeey everybody~ HetaSmut is here for the very very first time so excuse her if she sounds too corny or stupid or whatever. This is also her first time (trying) to write yaoi so no death threats if she sucks, okay? She may try to seem cool but she's a total loser who doesn't own Hetalia. (-supposed to be some form of a disclaimer)Yeah, just read and review (because reviews tend to make her very very happy)._

_Oh oh and this is rated M for a reason which is that it's well… perverted and icky and HetaSmut doesn't want to be sued by some 9 year old's parents who report that their child read this and is now scarred for life. In all seriousness though, if you're not mature or old enough to read this get out. Now!_

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~u__-__u~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

"Hey, Roddy! Wakie wakie, ja?"

The sleepy brunette groaned and stretched slowly as his brain switched from sleep to awake mode. Who in their right mind would bother waking him up so early in the morning? The sun hadn't even taken its usual place in his bedroom window yet!

"What in the name of Mozart-?"

Austria looked up at the pale white figure with menacing red eyes perched above him. It didn't take him long to realize who would be insane enough to invade his house in the middle of night and call him "Roddie" in such an uncivilized and uncouth manner. It was Gilbert of so-called-Awesomeness.

"Sleep well?" Gilbert smiled mischievously.

"Of course not you incompeten-_Mein gott_ Gilbert! Where are your clothes?" Roderich gaped. He nervously readjusted his glasses on the bridge of his nose several times to make sure what he was seeing was correct. However, despite how many times he wiped the lens, he still saw Gilbert's bare chest with it six-pack abs right up in front of him. Roderich didn't even dare look down because as far as he could see, the man in front of him wasn't wearing pants, nor was he wearing underwear of any kind.

"Same place as yours," Gilbert shrugged as he pointed to a sloppy pile of clothes littering the bedroom floor. "I didn't think that either of us would need them."

"Gilbert Beilshmidt! What is the meaning of this?" Roderich cried out. "You know what? Forget that. JUST GET THE HELL OUT OF MY HOUSE!"

"_Nein!_" Gilbert laughed, casually pressing his body against the irritated brunette's. "I have orders to take your vital regions tonight…"

"_Me-mein gott!_ Get away from me you utterly uncivilized, idiotic-"

Roderich's insults were cut off by a sudden kiss from Gilbert. His eyes widened in surprise as the albino carefully wrapped him up in his arms while proceeding to suck all the air out of him.

"Did you honestly mean that Specs? _Gott_, I'm seriously offended. I think after I finish up here I'll go home and cry to my _mutti _about it," Gilbert gave a little chuckle while the other man continued to seethe in anger.

More kisses were laid upon Roderich's face. This time they were short and small, peppering his soft skin like beautiful butterflies. Roderich tried to resist, pulling away whenever the Prussian raised his lips, but he was always recaptured by the muscular pale arms with a small "_kesesesesesese._"

Slowly the lips began to travel down Roderich's face, making their way to the nape of his neck. Despite how much he bit his lip and how much effort he put into restraining it, a small moan of pleasure escaped his mouth causing him to blush furiously and Gilbert to smirk. He pressed his lips to the spot that made him release the moan, sucking and giving little bites. Roderich continued to moan in pleasure throughout all of it.

"Enjoying my awesomeness?" Gilbert laughed as more and more moan escaped from the brunette's lips.

"Yes."

That one single word not only surprised Gilbert, but Roderich as well. He certainly hadn't meant to let that little detail slip!

"Y-you what?" The Prussian grinned as he pulled the brunette's blushing face towards his own.

"I-I… enjoy it, alright?" Roderich sighed. There was nothing to do now but confess—in a dignified manner, of course.

"Gilbert… Ich… Ich liebe dich… I-I love you."

Gilbert, still recovering from shock dropped his head onto Roderich's chest. No…. No… This couldn't be. There had to be no mistake. True, he was stricken with grief and sorrow when he learned that he was to invade Roderich's vital region and engage in war with him, but he had always reasoned with himself that the man hated him so it was no use giving him love.

No use giving him love.

No use giving him love.

That was the phrase he had repeated several times a day to keep himself from breaking down into tears. If Roderich hated him, there was no way their relationship would work out so it wouldn't matter if the two were in war with one another.

"I-I love you too…" Gilbert finally chocked out, tears cascading down his cheeks. "But I have to do this! It's my orders and if I don't-I-I…"

Gilbert couldn't take it anymore. He burst into nerve racking sobs that caused his entire body to shake and Roderich to feel nervous.

"G-gilbert! It's okay! I-I never said that you had to stop or anything!" Roderich consoled him, blushing furiously once he had realized what he just said… and how desperate he sounded.

"What?" Gilbert looked up at Roderich in surprise. Did he honestly just hear what he thought he did? Before he had any time to dwell upon the matter, the Austrian's lips were upon his own in a tantalizingly unforgettable kiss.

"It's alright…" Roderich smiled in an effort to be comforting. He ran his fingers through Gilbert's messy silver hair lovingly and pulled him in close, laying more gentle kisses on his bare chest and still going lower…

No wait, scratch that. For some reason, the brunette had suddenly stopped and redirected his towards the albino's ruby red ones.

"This is your job, isn't it? Weren't you the one with the orders to invade my vital regions?" Roderich asked, a small forming upon his lips.

"Kesesesesese..." the Prussian replied, a small smile forming on his lips as well. However, his lips didn't stay that way for long.

Gilbert easily scooped up Roderich, placing him gently on his lap and laying more and more kisses while rubbing his member along the brunette's "vital regions." Soft moans escaped from the two of them each one more desperate than the last until Gilbert could finally take it no more. After brushing his lips against Roderich's soft cheeks, he finally made him entrance causing Roderich to moan loudly and his breathing to quicken.

"Are you… alright? We can stop now if you want…" Gilbert told Roderich, planting another kiss on his neck and stroking his hair oh so gently.

"_Nein_, I'm fine. Continue on with your orders." Roderich gave a soft smile, gently returning the kiss.

"Verdammt Specs! Screw the orders! I care about you… For all I care, those bastarde can go rot in hell!" Gilbert spoke. His voice was clear and determined. If Roderich wasn't up to it than neither was he.

"You idiot… I love you, remember? I want this. I truly want this from the bottom of my heart," Roderich told the cautious albino in front of him. His voice was just as determined as the other's.

"Then beg me."

Roderich looked at Gilbert in surprise. His red eyes glinted mischievously and a small smirk on his face told the Austrian that he was dead serious.

"Please?"

"_Mein gott_ Roderich! Please? Are you serious? Try to sound dirtier, ja?" Gilbert chuckled. He pulled the Austrian's body closer into his until there was simply no more room in between them. He then rested his chin on his collar bone and waited.

"Take my vital regions?"

"Nope!"

"Take me?"

"_Nein!_"

"Make love to me?"

Gilbert rolled his eyes. Was it even possible for that damn aristocrat to say just one dirty phrase? Gilbert sighed and slid his lips over Roderich's, showering him with love.

"Close enough, I guess… Suck!"

Before Roderich could even comprehend the last word shouted at him oh so suddenly, Gilbert had shoved his head towards his erect member, forcing the Austrian to take a huge mouthful.

Gilbert moaned as Roderich slid his slender pianist hands over the base, gently digging his nails into the soft flesh and giving little bites with his teeth. His breathing quickened each time Roderich's mouth moved up and down and practically stopped when good ole' Roddy paused at the top to adorn him with more kisses. So this was heaven…

"Gilbert… I need you in me. Please," Roderich begged, brushing his lips against the albino's pale cheeks lovingly.

Gilbert nodded and proceeded in preparing his brunette lover. He slowly slid one of his slender little fingers into the other man's hole, causing him to yelp in surprise at the pain.

"Shh…. Shh… It'll be okay. It's alright. Just relax a bit, alright? The awesome me won't let you get hurt. I promise," Gilbert consoled as he cautiously slid in a second finger, stretching out the Austrian's tight hole. Roderich began to moan softly as Gilbert's fingers took up a scissoring motion as they explored the inside of him. Suddenly, Roderich let out a huge moan of pleasure much to Gilbert's delight.

"So there it is… Kesesese…" He smiled, pushing his fingers against the spot he had pressed before. Roderich moaned again and Gilbert smirked as he kept gently prodding the area.

"G-gilbert p-please!" Roderich moaned. "I-I need you!"

"Damn right you do!" was the cheery response before Gilbert cautiously slid in his "five meters" causing Roderich to scream in pleasure and ecstasy. Gilbert slowed down immediately when he heard this in fear of hurting his love. Despite his slow and cautious thrusts, his kisses were quick and reckless. His lips were seemingly everywhere at once. One second they were on his cheek, the next they were on his chest. Roderich savored each and every one of them.

"Ro-roderich! Aaaaah!"

Roderich's eyes snapped open at the moment of his lover's scream.

"W-what is it? Are you all right?" He asked.

"I-I-I'm coming! Sh-should I… Ahhhh!" Gilbert's question was interrupted by another scream. "Do you want me to come inside or?"

"You're the one taking my vital regions," Roderich smiled, brushing his lips gently across Gilbert's forehead.

That did it.

Roderich gasped as the hot fluid rushed into his body. He knew that was coming, but the next thing to happen he hadn't expected.

"Wh-where are you going now?" Roderich asked. Gilbert had gotten up, his clothes were already on, and was walking towards the door.

"I'm leaving. I had orders to report back to my country as soon as I was finished," Gilbert replied. When he noticed Roderich's sad expression he laughed.

"Lighten up Prinzessin. I'll be back and we can do this again next time, ja?"

"J-ja…"

_German translation-_

_Mein gott-My god _

_Nein-No_

_Mutti-mom_

_Verdammt-Damn it_

_Bastarde-Bastards_

_Ich liebe dich-I love you_

_Prinzessin-Princess_

_Oh and for those who didn't know: "Ja" is pronounced "ya."_

_Hetasmut only has one more thing to say: Review!_


End file.
